fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
PCUW Still Unbroken (Year 2)
|- ! style="text-align:center;background-color: #d0d0d0" colspan="2" |''Still Unbroken'' chronology |- | style="text-align:center" colspan="2" | |} Still Unbroken (2012)'' ''was a Fiction Wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW). It took place on September 30, 2012 at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Eight matches took place at the event with one match on the pre-show. In the main event, Eddy defeated Christopher House to retain the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship. Background Event Pre-show As audience members were attendeding to their seats, Zack Watkins appeared at the arena to introduce the newest color commentator, Jared Allensworth. The pre-show match saw a Mixed Tag Team Match between Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton and Jack and Velvet House for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. After an interference from Jack tripping up Ariyanne on the top turnbuckle, Velvet would drive her opponent's head with the Beauty-T and the House siblings would win the PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championships for the first and final time. Main Card The first match of the night was between Jesse Alvarez and Aries Austin, stipulation being if Austin loses, he would be forced to wear a pig in a tutu costume for the rest of the pay-per-view and the episode after. The second match was Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith defending the PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship belts against The Kanker Sisters (Marie and May Kanker). The third match of the night saw Jonny 2x4 (with Plank) defending the PCUW Television Championship against Mitch Adams (with Amanda Lights). The fourth match was a Tag Team Match between Van Culmer and Corey Dominic and The Perfect Wolf Pack (Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder) (with Linka Lancaster) for the PCUW World Tag Team Championship. The fifth match had another championship match with Ivory Gerdelman and Tanya Blake (with Makayla Burton), the former defending the PCUW Women's Championship. The sixth match was a Handicapped Match between Logan Craze and the team of Edd and Slade; the stipulation of match saw if Logan lost, he return the PCUW X Division Championship and the Fate or Fortune briefcase (for the X Division Title) to Edd and Slade respectively, but if Logan won, he would receive an X Division Title shot at Halloween Havok. Main Event Match The main event featured Eddy defending the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship against Christopher House. Aftermath Reception The pay-per-view received positive to mixed reviews from critics. One reporter from the Canadian Online Explorer ''praised the event, saying that "It was a ''huge improvement from the first Still Unbroken. Despite it's flaws, it was a good pay-per-view this time around. She also mentioned that she did not expect Mitch Adams to actually win the Television championship, so that was a nice surprise. A critic from ''The A.V. Club ''spoke about how he knew that Van and Corey were going to win the World title match, but he praised how this was a good way to get The Virus Rebellion into the tag team title picture. "PCUW is finally giving Jason Krueger and RC Bane the recognition they deserve. If there's any other tag team in PCUW that deserves those titles, it's those two." He also commented on despite his dislike of the ending of the Women's title match, he really approved on the direction of Ivory Gerdelman's behavior during the end of that match. "Since she debuted, Ivory seemed like this girl who could do anything and she had no struggles in her way. But with this rivalry with Tanya, she shows she has a weakness, that people can get to her head easily. I'm excited to see what PCUW has in mind for these two girls." Most critics were slightly disappointed with the main event, saying Chris House was not showing his full potential during that match and that Eddy seemed to do a "superhero comeback" at the end. One reporter from ''Bleacher Report ''gave the main event a grade of C, saying that it was probably the weakest match on the card and "Maybe if the match was a hardcore setting it would've turned out better. I know Chris can do better, I've seen him wrestle in NCW. Maybe this was bad booking on PCUW's part." He did state, however, that the revelation of the "Reapers" group made up for the end, "Their destruction may have been Nexus-like, but these guys seem more threatening. I think this is what saved the ending; chaos and destruction." Results Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's